


Bright Light In Hell

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 1st person, 1st person inner thoughts, F/F, F/M, couldn't not write, day in high school, inner thoughts, only bright thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: You walk out of class, head held low as you walk through the hall. The hustle and bustle of the halls make you walk in a snaking way, you barely notice.When you walk into the commons you look up, for the first time. Your eyes scan the room, every face, every hoodie, looking for the one that you knew would catch your eye.Then you see her.





	Bright Light In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I was having the worst day the other day, at home and at school. Then my girlfriend stops me in the hallway and my days gets just a little bit better...

You walk out of class, head held low as you walk through the hall. The hustle and bustle of the halls make you walk in a snaking way, you barely notice. 

 

When you walk into the commons you look up, for the first time. Your eyes scan the room, every face, every hoodie, looking for the one that you knew would catch your eye. 

 

Then you see her.

 

Her black hair held down to her head under a beanie. Her makeup, though it changed styles every day, was brightly colored with dark contrasts. She wore a white tank top with the red and black plaid hoodie tied around her waist. One of her black high tops is untied.

 

She looked at you and smiles, you smiled back. She flashes you a peace sign with her left hand, you hold up your signature gesture. 

 

“See you at lunch?” she knows she has to talk quickly, the time between classes is short. “Yeah,” you say, you can’t help but look over her thin figure as you talk. After all, your time to recommit her to memory is short. 

 

“I heard the funniest thing in science, remind me to tell you.” She says and you quickly nod. “See ya, you're going to be late.” She says, knowing you have a longer walk than she does. 

 

“Yeah, bye.” you say as if it is just another thing, you hate this part the most.

 

“Bye.” She walked off, a newly found spring found spring in her step. 

 

Your head goes back down, you could have counted the tiles on the floor as you briskly walk to class. "Hey, Lauren!” you ex calls from the side. You roll your eyes and wave absently in his direction. “Did you watch the video last night?” He asked and you groan, “no, I forgot.” 

 

You had been on the phone with her all night last night. “You are screwed,” he said and laughs as you walk into the classroom, the bell has already rung. 

 

“You are late.” the teacher says as if you didn’t know. “Sorry, counselor held me up.” with all the bad things happening behind closed doors at your house it was a believable lie. 

 

“Alright, sit down,” she says and begins to teach. You sit, your head down. “Witch.” the boy next to mumbles where only you can hear.

 

“You keep talking and I’ll turn you into a toad,” you mumble back. He sits up and you smile. 

 

Forty-five minutes later the bell rings and signals the end of the hour. Though you were the last one there, you are the first one out. You don’t even bother getting a tray, you sit down and pull out your school laptop. 

 

“Hey.” she sits beside you and opens her plaid lunch box. You smile at her. “Did you hear Ms. Fucks was looking for you?” She asks and you chuckle at the crude nickname for the school counselor. 

 

“I figured, I was am supposed to meet her after school, I ditched yesterday... and the day before.” She laughs, it is loud and crackly. You love the sound of it. 

 

“So what is the really funny thing you heard in science?” you remind her and she jumps in her seat, hands flying down to her sides as she prepares to speak. 

 

“Oh. My. God. You will not believe...” you listen as she talks, and talks, and talks. You laugh when she stops to do the same. She is the most long winded person you have ever met, it takes forever for her to finish a story, but you love hearing her voice so you don’t mind. 

 

When she finishes, you are both laughing so hard your sides hurt. You will never tell her you had heard the same joke in your class. 

**Author's Note:**

> She said I could share with all of you, though she didn't want me to use her name, which was fine. 
> 
> Lauren is not her name, it is my best friend's name, so I made my woman happy. :)
> 
> I am bisexual, my ex is a guy, and he and I are still friends. We talk and stuff, so he is cool.


End file.
